


Shut Up and Dance With Me!

by jamiluvv (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Angst, Asexual Pidge, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Dancer Lance, Disney References, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Humor, Kinda, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chat fic, feel free to correct my translations, hella references, i dont use google translate but im sure some of it is wrong, i have a powerpoint for this fic, idk what else to tag, keith works at hot topic, lance is a dancer that works at lush, shiro and matt are dorm mates, stefani is a basic bitch from hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jamiluvv
Summary: a voltron group chat that nobody asked for





	Shut Up and Dance With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> so... here we are... on another account posting chat fics.  
> um  
> anyways
> 
> users:  
> Shiro: ShiroGone  
> Keith: KeithEmogane  
> Lance: mcfluffy1231  
> Pidge: acepidgeon  
> Hunk: cinnabunhunk  
> Matt: dontfeedtheplantxx  
> Allura: princessallura

**[GC] Shut Up and Dance With Me!!**

**_KeithEmogane_ ** **,** **_acepidgeon_ ** **, and** **_dontfeedtheplantxx_ ** **are online!**

**_mcfluffy1231_ ** **has entered the chat!**

 

**mcfluffy1231**   
i hate this fucking job   
i swear, if one more basic bitch walks in this store demanding a galaxy bathbomb i will fucking scream   
the sign out front clearly states   
IN BIG BOLD LETTERS   
THAT WE ARE OUT OF GALAXY BATHBOMBS

 

**acepidgeon**   
So what happened today Lance?

 

**mcfluffy1231**   
stefani, the infamous basic bitch, walks in the store and over to the bathbombs   
and im thinking “oh gawd satan is back”   
then she walks over to me in an angry huff like and goes   
“where tf is the galaxy bathbombs D:<”   
and i kindly tell her we’re out as the sign states   
and she just flips out like “HOW DARE YOU!1 ARE YOU CLLIJG ME STUPID??? WHERE IS UR MANAGER?!?”    
and at first I was like “??? bitch who tf?? is u talking to?? vete pa casa’e la pinga”   
i didn’t actually say this because id lose  my job   
and so my manage comes out to deal with her   
i’m on break now but god i hate stefani

 

**KeithEmogane**   
I’m so glad I work at Hot Topic   
I always see her at Bath&Body Works bitchin out on Shay   
Basic bitches don’t shop at hot topic thank FUCK

 

**mcfluffy1231**   
babe im coming to ur end   
i need a hug after that

 

**dontfeedtheplantxx**   
Im so glad i don’t work retail anymore   
I remember stefani   
shes horrible

 

**KeithEmogane**   
Come on over babe   
tho doesnt stefani usually come to BBW after lush??

 

**mcfluffy1231**   
Nah, she bothers Ronnie at NY&Company first

 

**KeithEmogane**   
Sweet, wanna get pizza from upstairs?

 

**mcfluffy1231**   
sure, meet u upthere?

 

**KeithEmogane**   
Sure

 

**acepidgeon**   
aww, i want pizza :c   
Matt im using ur card to order pizza

 

**dontfeedtheplantxx**   
Go ahead :P

 


End file.
